


Good morning, Kylo Ren!

by princess_schez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Gen, Kylo is just like us, Mornings are not for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: Kylo is truly like the rest of us: he needs coffee to survive the morning, let alone work. A little something I was inspired to write after watching this interview with Adam Driver: https://youtu.be/b5wmoYWB4b0





	Good morning, Kylo Ren!

There were no such things as good mornings. And yet, everyone seemed to want to wish him one, for reasons that escaped him. Whether it was out of fear because he was their leader, or because these deluded people actually believed mornings could be pleasant, he just wanted it to stop.

He was being cranky, he knew it. But he usually was before he had his first cup of caf. Or second. Or third.

And depending on how the day was going, a fourth.

And right now, today was not shaping up to be a good day. He was still groggy, and as he held the empty pot upside down, Kylo was unable to fathom how someone could use it all up and not bother to refill it. He was going to have to make a new pot. And wait. And force-choke whoever left it empty.

To make matters worse, Hux had, unfortunately, found him in the employee break room and was going over projected numbers of a recent planet they invaded. Kylo had no patience right now for this, let alone patience for Hux as a whole. Especially not before his caf. Patience was not one of his better qualities....

Stars, he just wanted his drink and he was stuck listening to the ginger-haired general ramble on.

"Get the fuck out of here. Kylo needs his coffee," the Supreme Leader mumbled.

Hux stopped and stared. Lowering his data pad as his eyebrows narrowed, he huffed in indignation. "When have we begun talking about ourselves in the third person?"

Finally the machine came to life as fresh caf began to brew. Kylo just ignored the man, hoping he'd get the hint and go away. Or at the very least he imagined chucking his cup at the general's head.

No such luck on either account.

And finally, after what seemed to be an insufferable amount of time listening to the general's rambling, Kylo finally had his bliss in his hands.

Leaving the break room, Kylo took a long awaited sip as the general followed behind still rattling off facts and figures. 

"Good morning, sir!" A rather cheerful officer greeted him as he walked down the hallway, and Kylo made a mental note there would be a three force-chokings happening today.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If this fic had been set in a Modern AU, the line "Or at the very least he imagined chucking his cup at the general's head" would've read as "Or at the very least he imagined yeeting his cup at the general's head." (I would've done it too! Lol)
> 
> Anyway, this was the first thing I wrote in eons, and it probably shows. But I hope you all enjoyed it regardless. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter as princess_schez, and Tumblr as scheherazades_horcrux.


End file.
